


Finalized

by klutzy_girl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Celebrations, Divorce, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Richie and Eddie go out and celebrate the day the latter's divorce is finalized.





	Finalized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).

On the day Eddie’s divorce was finalized, Richie decided they needed to celebrate. “Where are we going?” Eddie asked his boyfriend as he dragged him out of their shared apartment.

“You’re no longer tied to Myra and are now a single man - sort of, anyway. Let’s celebrate, Eds!” Richie’s excitement was infectious and Eddie couldn’t help but smile with him.

“Fuck yeah!” Eddie fist pumped, ignoring his boyfriend’s groan, and followed him to the car. They ended up driving to a nearby park, which surprised him. “Not where I expected to end up,” he mused.

“This is only the start of our day, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie winked and the two of them sat down on a bench. “So you’re fucking free! What do you want to do next?”

“Spend the day with you,” he answered truthfully.

Richie softened and kissed him. “Fucking sap.”

“No, you’re the fucking sap.”

“Yeah, I am.” 

The two of them sat and watched people walk by and kids play for a little while before they stood up and took a walk around the park. When the sky started to darken because a storm was imminent, they headed to the closest Starbucks - luckily only a few feet away. “What do you want?” Eddie asked him.

“Your mom,” Richie shot back automatically.

“Fuck you, Richie. Get us something good.” Eddie smiled at him and went to find a seat. His boyfriend joined him about five minutes later and deposited the drink in front of him. “Pumpkin spice latte?”

“Of course. I know how much you like it.” Richie couldn’t believe he was allowed to actually be happy now. He was with his best friend and boyfriend and honestly, nothing else mattered (except for their friends), not even his comedy tour. He needed to go back on tour soon but Eddie was joining him, and he couldn’t wait.

After they finished their drink, Eddie and Richie were relieved to find the sky had cleared so they returned to the park. 

They had many more carefree days ahead of them and reveled in their joy and Eddie’s (somewhat) newfound freedom.


End file.
